Everything You Want
by Skullduggery91
Summary: AU. Human names used! It's been a few years since Gilbert and Elizabeta broke up. While passing her home, he begins to think about happier days. But when a knock on the door brings her back into his arms, will he do the right thing?


Everything You Want

Gilbert walked past Roderich's house, the sound of the argument inside caused him to stop and stare. An instant later, Elizabeta came out, her green eyes were being sheltered by the strong yet delicate hands. She looked up when she felt his ruby red orbs on her. She stared long and hard at him before turning and walking back inside. She would never admit it, but there was a time when they were in love. Then she met _him_ and left Gilbert. He never did forgive her for that. He kept on walking back to his own house.

He opened the door and could hear Ludwig's dogs barking like psychopaths. Where was his little brother anyway? His eyes went wide when he remembered that Ludwig said he would be visiting Feliciano today. With a sigh he settled on the couch, shouting for the annoying dogs to be quiet. He felt a weight settle on top of his head and reached up to pet the feathered yellow head with a finger. Gilbird was the only companion he needed. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He should have never stopped by Roderich's house. Painful memories of happier days raced through his mind, days when he would hold Elizabeta to his chest and tell her how much he loved her, and she would giggle and smile at him telling him how awesome he was.

There was a knock at the door and the dogs started up again. With a sigh he walked over, pushing past the furry wall. He opened it and saw Elizabeta standing there. Her green eyes were still filled with the tears she refused to let fall. 'Always so strong.' he thought. She wrapped her arms around his chest, and hugged him. He almost melted, but stayed firm. How he missed being held like this. He placed a tentative hand against her head, when he didn't meet resistance, he then laid another on the back of her neck, stroking her hair.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he questioned softly and she shook her head, she let go and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, he caught her by the wrist and used his free hand to wipe away the tears.

"I...I..." she sobbed and he moved aside to let her into the house. He guided her to the living room, and they sat on the couch.

"What do you want Eliza?" he questioned finally after a while, when she was calm.

"Roderich..."

"Yeah? What about him?"

"I...I..."

"You don't know if you love him anymore?"

"How did you..."

"Because you went through the same thing with me." he sighed looking up at the ceiling feeling her head rest against his chest, "We were sitting just like this, and you told me you didn't love me any more...that I was everything you wanted, but for some reason I meant nothing to you...and you didn't know why..." he admitted, looking down at her.

"What are you saying?"

"Austria...he's different than me...he's good for you...just sit back and let it unwind...he's been what you've been waiting for...you'll see...have I ever steered you wrong before?"

"I..." there was a knock on the door and Gilbert got up to answer it, there standing in the now pouring rain was Roderich, his was breathing heavily as if he had ran to Ludwig and Gilbert's home.

"Can I help you?"

"I...is Elizabeta here?"

"Yep...why?"

"Can I talk to her?"

"One minute." Gilbert said closing the door, he wasn't about to let the man who stole his girl into his house, sure he was trying to get them back together. He had his limits too.

"Just go and talk to him, he seemed really upset..." Gilbert pressed, and she looked at him for a moment before reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He fell into it in an instant. It was like old times again. He didn't want to let her go, but Roderich made her happy. He broke away from her and stepped away, leading her to the door. They stood there for a moment, the kiss was fresh in their minds.

"Bye Lizzy..."

"Thank you for everything Gil." she said, "You were everything I wanted..."

"But he's is everything you need, go...he's waiting..." and with that Gilbert opened the door, his heart heavy as he watched Elizabeta fawn over her soaked husband. He took in a deep breath and let it go, closing the door. Closing his head and leaning against the door. Wondering faintly why he couldn't have been what she needed.


End file.
